When Worlds Collide Invasion
by EmpoweredWolfWrath
Summary: Janie is now 15 and Dreamland is being invaded by the human race and it's up to her and her friends to make things right. Will they drive out the humans or will the transmitter have to be destroyed in the end?


_Hey it's me. This time I'm writing for Janie. That's right; you didn't think there would be another did you? So… yeah. This is for Mind Seeker who has been with WWC from the very beginning and Ivy Starr because I owe her big time._

Janie slept on their old couch in the basement, the TV blaring words that were not being heard be the 15 year old. Suddenly, a news flash comes on, interrupting the show. Janie jerked awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and watching the screen. Amber might have joined her except she was on Pop Star. She had decided to live with her friends and her 'fiancé' or what ever he was now. _Author isn't sure whether to gag or 'awwww'_. Her parents were away in Russia. They always seemed to be away on a business trip or something or other. At least they trusted Janie to be alone by herself most of the time. Sure, she was supposed to go over to their neighbor's house, Ms. Klint to eat and stuff but other times she was home alone; sleeping, doing homework, or some other boring thing that she did while she was alone.

She sat up and watched the news flash starring a familiar sandy blonde reporter who had been doing the news for the past 8 years. "We are standing here today in Glenbrook mall where the horrific 'WereCat incident' happened 7 years ago." Janie's heart quickened to a rabbit's pace and her stomach could have competed in the Olympic gymnastics because of how many summersaults it did. "We have discovered a way to another world that most thought to be a work of the imagination. The Japanese anime show Hoshi no Kaabii or, Kirby; Right Back at Ya! in English. It was discovered accidentally by the carousel operator, George Mayas. We are here live to watch as the first man to be sent by technology far beyond our own."

Janie fell of the couch. Rubbing the carpet burn on her elbow, she ran to the kitchen and scrawled on a piece of paper.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I went to visit Amber for a reason that might involve 'our friends' wellbeing. Don't worry about me; I'm just trying to save a planet from being overrun by humans like everything else in the universe. _

_Love,_

_Janie_

Janie taped the note onto the door. And ran down to her dad's weapon closet where she grabbed the machete that replaced the one Amber lost years ago. Sure she would be chewed out by her dad later but it was worth it so long as she could save Pop Star from being destroyed by stupid scientists.

She wasn't old enough to drive, she still had one more year before her test but this was an emergency. She grabbed the keys to her sister's old jeep and jumped in, started it up, and was off. Ok, maybe it was more difficult that she had anticipated.

After listening to many honking horns and bumping into a lot of signs and mailboxes, she came to a screeching halt in the parking lot. Janie gasped at what she saw. The front doors where roped off and there were guards at all of them.

She jumped out of the jeep and shoved past the guards and news reporters who seemed so wrapped up in the transmitter that they hardly noticed her. She made it to the food court, hiding in a group of scientists who were talking too rapidly to notice her.

When they made it to the food court, Janie quickly ran up to a man with a clipboard that looked like he was in charge. The man noticed her and yelled to no one in particular, "Who let this kid in here? This is no place for children!"

"You idiot! You can't do this! I've met the people who live there and I'm pretty sure their happy without you scientists poking your noses into their business!" Janie yelled back, furious

"You've met them? Then why haven't you said anything about it? It's your duty to society to mention otherworldly beings!"

"Because they're my friends and if I had mentioned them, you morons probably would have brought them to some weird lab and done tests on them like you would have rats!"

Before the scientist said anything else, she ran to the podium that held the controls for the transmitter and elbowed it open. The scientists stood back, impressed. She pointed her machete at them threateningly, "Step back or I swear to god, you will by sorry!" they scuttled backwards, hiding behind their clipboards and other materials that they held. Janie whispered into the transmitter so that no one would hear. "_Popstar. Dreamland. Cappytown._" The scientists murmured under their breath, "What did she say?" "Did you hear?" "Was she involved in the 'WereCat incident'?"

The carousel started to spin and Janie hopped on just as the transmitter gave a flash of light and she disappeared, leaving a handful of bewildered scientists.

…

Janie landed on her back on the floor of her transmitter, her eyes shut tight, and her breath held. She opened her eyes a crack to see darkness. She stood up and hopped off the transmitter, wobbling a bit. She opened the doors to the throne room and light flooded the hallway on the other end. _It must still be midday_ Janie thought, stepping out into the hall, looking around for any sign of life. Nothing.

Running around the castle for what felt like hours, she found the drawbridge. Spider webs dominated the corners of the drawbridge and she still didn't see any life.

As she walked through CappyTown, she recognized a lot of the people from the anime but they all seemed a bit older. Not by much at all, but still noticeable.

Then, out by the edge of Whispy Woods sat a randomly placed house. It had two stories, both made lincon log style. She ran over to the house and looked through the window. On the other side, Amber, now in her early/mid twenties sat reading a book whose title Janie couldn't see. Janie ran over to the door and knocked harder than she had meant to. Amber set down her book and walked over to the door. As she pulled it open, she was ambushed by a girl with frizzy orange hair, hugging her tightly.

"Janie?! I can't believe it! Why are you here?" Amber asked in bewilderment, hugging Janie in return.

"Well, it's not just so say 'hi' if that's what you're thinking!" Janie said, walking inside and marveling at the place. Right on the other side of the doorway, a winding staircase that must go up to the other floor. A fire place was set into the wall and next to that was a bookshelf with a couch across from it. On the other side of the wall there was a television set and a dinner table and a few other things that Janie didn't recognize.

So Amber and her sister sat down at the table and Janie explained the impending doom that was bound to reach the village any day.

"My god," Was all Amber said when Janie finished speaking, "It's like a countdown to a massacre. We've got to tell the guys."

"That reminds me, what happened to the castle? It looks as if it hasn't been used for years!"

"It hasn't," replied Amber, pulling on a jacket and giving Janie one also. "A while after Nightmare was defeated, Dedede was overthrown and now it's like a fresh start. There is no king. Sure, Dedede is still a jerk, but that's what keeps things interesting."

They stepped outside. It wasn't until not that Janie realized it was fall. She had been running so fast to her sister's house she hadn't noticed.

They walked into the field a bit before Janie saw 6 figures amongst the tall grass. Sword, Blade, Tiff, and Tuff were watching as Meta Knight battled a much older Kirby.

Janie noticed the differenced in Tiff and Tuff. It was impossible not to notice. They were two completely different people. Tiff had cut her hair into a short bob and not wore a vest of pink and green, a bit like her old dress when she was a kid. Underneath that, a black t-shirt was visible.

Tuff, on the other hand, had grown his hair out and it was pulled up into a tight pony tail. He also was wearing a Jacket but this was camo colored. You would never have guessed it was them.

"Meta Knight! Come over here. You too, Sword, Blade." The three knights came over, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby following.

"What?" Meta Knight asked, sheathing Galaxia

"Two things; #1, do you recognize her?" Amber motioned towards Janie

"Seeing as Janie, you, and Christy are the only people on Earth that know how to work the transmitter, I will take my chances with Janie." Meta Knight nodded but Janie ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "You are much like your sister." Meta Knight wheezed as she put him down, "So, is there any particular reason you have come by?"

Janie only said one word, "Invasion."

_Dude, I'm back! It feels good to write this. Probably some really sappy and predictable reason you only hear in books. Review! Please!_


End file.
